


Trial Period

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Not Boyfriends Yet (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting to Know Each Other, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: Hajun rejects Minho, but Sekyung doesn't know that just yet. Prepared for rejection, he plays pretend at school until Minho comes and proposes an interesting deal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case:
> 
> Minho - blonde hair  
Sekyung - pink hair  
Hajun - black hair
> 
> I respect all relationships that played out in Not Boyfriends Yet. I just wanted to see what kind of relationship these two would have if they dated.

Sekyung had one of the most miserable mornings in a long time. He knew Minho had run off to find Hajun and finally confess. In the face of such a cute, feminine-looking guy he stood no chance. He was hoping he could get Minho away from Hajun but it seemed it was impossible to ignore his unique charm. Minho would confess, Hajun would recuperate his feelings, and Sekyung would be left in the dust.

He would be an idiot for thinking otherwise.

So Sekyung didn't get a wink of sleep and barely had the will to drag himself to school the next day. As he made it to the entrance, people started approaching him and he had to remind himself to stay composed like the caring sunbae image he had created. Inside, he was dying for a smoke even though he had swore he would quit. Maybe when Minho finally rejected him he would go back to smoking, or perhaps just drinking cause he didn't want to kill his lungs so early on.

But as the day continued Sekyung heard none of the usual rumors about the two lovebirds. He hadn't seen either of them either, though it was expected from Hajun after what he did, he wondered why Minho hadn't confronted him yet. Though he knew he probably hated him from the depths of his soul, Minho had principles and wouldn't just blow off his confession after he had been so serious.

The day ended with no change which made Sekyung's anxiety and confusion grow. One day turned into three and still Sekyung saw nothing and heard not a peep about the two through the rumor mill. It was so easy to run across people in the closed school so Sekyung was surprised by how actively the two were avoiding him. Had they made some kind of pack to keep away from him? It was almost laughable.

Ah, I really need a smoke, Sekyung thought as he exited school for the fourth day without word from either of the lovebirds. He thought it was probably time to give up hope and finally go get that drink he so desperately needed. Anything to ease the pain, right?

"See you tomorrow, Sekyung-sunbae!" Some girls shouted cutely, waving at him and turning away with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Sekyung gave them a small wave back, walking in the opposite direction.

Though before his arm could fully fall down it was caught by another. Sekyung turned to find Minho staring at him with a serious look on his face."Minho..." he mumbled, eyebrow raised and eyes widening slightly.

Minho didn't speak, pulling him away from his usual route home and deep into one of the many alleyways between the buildings outside of the school. Sekyung was shocked at his sudden initiative and reminded himself not to expect anything.

"What's wrong?" Sekyung asked, pulling himself out of Minho's grasp and staring him down while the other could barely look him in the eye."Gonna curse me out some more? And here I thought I've been on my best behavior."

Minho finally looked at him, eyes burning with hatred and contempt as usual."Why do you always have to be such an asshole? It's like you're trying to get me to hate you, pisses me off. As I thought, I really don't like you."

It was painful, so damn painful. Still, Sekyung had to keep his composure."Is that your way of rejecting me?"

Minho's eyes widened."Wha-! No-wait, haven't you heard?" He looked at Sekyung with confusion.

"Heard what? It's been rather quiet since that day."

Since the confession.

"Oh," Minho sighed, taking a breath."Hajun, he...rejected me."

"...Eh?"

What? Hajun rejected Minho? Sekyung couldn't believe it. He was so sure Hajun would confess. Did he really leave that big of an impact on him or did he really not care for Minho? Sekyung was so sure he liked him back though.

"You really didn't know?" Minho questioned, scrutinizing him."This isn't just one of your dirty tricks, right?"

Sekyung tried to compose himself, but he couldn't stop his heart from pumping out of control. He needed to smush this hope inside himself before it was too late."I'm not exactly in the loop between whats going on with you two anymore. I doubt Hajun would even want to see my face again." He chuckled.

Minho clicked his tongue."Though you were the one Hajun couldn't forget...I really hate you." He stared at him with such clear, unforgiving eyes. Though something inside them made Sekyung pause."But I decided, I want to see what made Hajun so interested in you."

"W-What?"

"I decided, I'll go out with you, Sekyung."

His eyes were so clear and beautiful. Sekyung felt like he would fall in love all over again. This was all just some dream, that's definitely what it was. Sekyung refused to believe any of this was real. Minho hated him, he had said it himself a million times. There was some twist to this he wasn't seeing because someone like him didn't deserve that happily ever after he craved so badly.

"Hm..." he hummed, keeping an amused look on his face."So I'm your rebound then?" It hurt so much.

Minho suddenly got pissed, throwing Sekyung against the wall behind him and grabbing him by the collar. Such an aggressive attitude wasn't so surprising."No! I told you I would go out with you! If I wanted a rebound, I would find someone who wasn't such an asshole!"

Ouch...

Sekyung put his hands in his pockets, completely at ease. This was all too comical, honestly...Minho put on a good act for someone who hated him."How could I believe such words, huh?"

Minho's brow twitched and his hand tightened around his collar."Then what else do you want me to do to prove I'm serious?!"

"Kiss me."

Minho's eyes widened."W-What...?"

Sekyung smirked. Seemed he had finally caught him at his breaking point."If you're serious about dating me, kiss me," he repeated.

Minho hung his head low, words coming out in a low murmur."You really are an asshole..."

Then pulling his face up in one jerked movement, he kissed Sekyung. It was rough and lacking any real experience but Sekyung was shocked that he even followed through. It felt so good, how earnestly he was pushing their lips together, that Sekyung couldn't help but pull his hands out of his pockets and grab Minho's face and deepen the kiss. One of his hands lowered itself to caress the small of his back and he felt Minho shudder at the movement.

With a smile on his lips, Sekyung pushed Minho's mouth open and devoured him. It was everything he had ever wanted and now Minho was willing to give it to him. He had never tasted anything so sweet and never felt such a tingling of excitement before in his life. It was static electricity and Sekyung didn't want it to stop. But, so as not to scare Minho away when he was so close, Sekyung backed off with one last caress along his jawbone.

Minho was left red-faced and panting, Sekyung sure he looked the same. They stared at each other, untold emotions swarming in their eyes before they finally composed theirselves.

"Do you believe me now?" Minho asked, eyes never leaving him like he might just run away.

"Such a heated confession..." Sekyung smiled."How could I not?"

Minho stared at him a bit longer before responding, looking for something Sekyung had no idea he would be able to find. Such a straight-forward, honest person like Minho was finally looking at him. That was all he cared about.

"If you do one thing that pisses me off, we're done, got it?"

Sekyung didn't give much of a response. How could he when he knew he was asking for the impossible?

"Good, then..." Minho suddenly paused, not knowing what to say next.

Sekyung smiled so genuine and rare that Minho stopped breathing."I'll do my best to get you to like me, Minho."

"Yeah," Minho smiled back."Do your best."


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'll do my best to get you to like me, Minho."_ What bullshit.

Minho hadn't seen Sekyung once since that day. They were dating, right? He had made that very clear yet it felt like Sekyung was avoiding _him_ this time. When two people started dating, they were supposed to see each other at breaks, walk home together, and go on dates, not see each other even less than they did before.

If this was one of Sekyung's stupid games again, he didn't like it. Anyways, he was the one who was supposed to be trying to get Minho to like him so he should be trying a bit harder. Minho shouldn't, and didn't really want to, have to go after him. It should be Sekyung putting in the effort and having them hang out some more. It was almost like it was before and it pissed Minho off.

He was serious about giving Sekyung a chance, though you could say he was partially using him as a rebound. But with Hajun still a sore wound in his heart, Minho knew he needed to do something and Sekyung had just appeared in his mind. He was a nasty, two-faced sunbae which was exactly the reason why Minho couldn't leave him alone. Plus, he was curious as to why he would go to such length to get him.

But the bastard really pissed him off. Not a single bit of contact and he expected him to just fall into his arms? If he thought he had some kind of natural charm, he was sorely mistaken. Sure, almost all the girls at school swooned at the sight of him but that meant nothing. It was all fake. Fake kindness and fake caring.

Minho really shouldn't be thinking about such stupid things during such a busy time at the schools cultural festival, but his thoughts always seemed to wander back to Sekyung and his idiocy.

Someone smacked the back of his head and Minho hissed at the sudden stinging, turning around to glare at the assailant. It was one of the girls working the floor of their makeshift cafe. Unlike her, Minho worked in the back making drinks.

"Stop daydreaming and finish up the order," she growled out, hand up like she would hit him again."Our dear customers will start to get impatient."

"Geez..." Minho rubbed his head."So annoying."

He finished making the drinks under her watchful eye, wanting badly to just pour the liquid over her head out of pure frustration. Instead, he just silently did as he was told and quickly made the drinks. She took them out of his hands the instant they were made.

"Finally," she sighed dramatically, putting them on her tray and exiting through the tarp separating the kitchen and the cafe.

Minho looked up at the clock, grin spreading across his face as he saw the time."My shifts done!" he shouted."I'll be leaving now!"

"What?!" One of his friends cried."Don't leave me, Minho!"

Minho flipped him off, tore his apron off, and left the stuffy room to finally stretch his limbs properly. His break was only about an hour long so he wracked his brain for what to do during all his free time. Usually this was the time for couples to meet up and have fun walking around, eating food, and playing games. Hajun would've never done something like that with him. He doubted Sekyung cared too much either, though he couldn't be underestimated. The guy always had a trick or two up his sleeve.

Couples, families, and groups of friends passed him and for once Minho just wandered aimlessly. It was nice to have no real destination and for once he could just clear his mind and drift.

This moment was broken—of course—when two girls came running over to him and grabbed his arms like he was some kind of prisoner. Minho instantly jumped and tried to get out of their clingy grip.

"What are you doing?! Let go of me!" he shouted, wondering what kind of lame joke this was.

The girls just giggled and started pulling him along hastily, going to the bottom floor of the school and then out the building towards the track which had its own various set ups.

"Don't worry!" One of the girls smiled."This is just a harmless little kidnapping!"

"What?!" Things were only getting weirder. Minho had just wanted to enjoy his break and look at what he was wrapped into. What could they want with him?

Suddenly Minho was at the steps leading up to a stadium. There was a huge crowd watching whatever was happening up the steps that he couldn't see. He grew nervous at what could be going on and then an announcer, who he assumed was on stage, started talking.

"And the winner is...Yoo Minho! Let's bring him up here!" There were some cheers and screams of anger that followed."Don't forget that this is all completely random, so everyone still has a chance!"

Minho was being pushed by the girls onto the stage and he tried to push back because there was no way in hell he was going up there, but the announcer just had to call out it him.

"And here he is! Our lucky winner: Yoo Minho!" The announcer gestured to him and the crowd cheered."Now, now, don't be shy! Come on over so you can meet your date!"

The announcer walked over to him and dragged him to the middle of the stage where the most surprising thing was waiting for him. It was Sekyung. Dressed in a nice suit and tie, Minho was completely awestruck by the situation.

Why was Sekyung here, staring at him with that smug grin? What the hell was going on?!

"Sekyung, meet your lovely date for the night!" The announcer pushed him closer."He seems to be a bit shy, but treat him well!"

The audience chuckled.

"Sekyung?" Minho questioned."What the hell's going on?!"

Sekyung just smiled, grabbing his arm and pulling him easily so he was now bent low with a hand holding him up at the small of his back. And there, right in front of a good portion of the school and other passerby's, Sekyung kissed him.

"There it is! The promised kiss!"

The audience cheered, squealed, and swooned.

"As expected of our lady-killer, Sekyung! Even men swoon at the sight of him!"

Minho yelled into the kiss, trying to push Sekyung off him but the bastard only deepened it and clasp their hands together. It didn't last much longer and Sekyung silently eased him back up. His face pissed him off.

"Enjoy your date, lovebirds!" The announcer called and Sekyung started to pull him away."Don't give up yet, ladies and gentlemen! We still have many suitors left and one of them just might be for you!"

Sekyung walked Minho off with a hand holding his wrist. As soon as they were out of sight, Minho snatched it back and glared at him.

"What was that?!" Minho started, rage growing."And what was this 'date' thing they were talking about?!"

"My classroom decided to hold a lottery for a free date and kiss with someone in our class," Sekyung explained, knowing look in his eyes.

"But I never entered that stupid lottery."

"It would be uncomfortable for us to have to go on a date with someone we don't know, even kiss them, so we rigged the lottery a bit. Since we didn't pick the tickets in front of anyone, what we did instead was just predetermine who we wanted to go on a date with. I, of course, picked you."

Minho's heart became fuzzy and he forced it to calm down."Then why did you kiss me in front of everyone? That was unnecessary."

Sekyung gave Minho his usual smug grin, eyebrow raising slightly."Well, if people are going to start rumors, I would like for them to be true."

He just kept on saying embarrassing things. Minho couldn't handle it.

"Of course, this was why I haven't been able to see you this week. I hope you will forgive me and let me take you on this date."

Goddamnit, what was Minho supposed to say? His intentions being so clear and honest threw him off, so all he could do was nod and let Sekyung whisk him away.

———

Their first stop was Minho's classroom where Sekyung persuaded the class rep., with his pretty face, to give Minho the rest of the day off. It was only fair, since Minho had technically won a "date" with Sekyung.

After that, Minho let Sekyung take the lead. They moved around to different classrooms and participated in whatever event they had going on inside which became lamer and lamer. The haunted house wasn't scary at all, as least for the two of them. If he was with a girl they would surely cling onto him all scared. They went to a psychic who could "predict the future" which meant giving them some vague statement like "good things will happen to you soon."

They saw the band play, classroom put on a performance of Cinderella, trivia game, and so much more that it made Minho want to puke. Still, throughout the whole thing Sekyung kept a carefully placed smile on his face which Minho _knew_ was fake, but the bastard refused to stop using it. Even as various girls and boys came up to him all praising it didn't change. It was like he was nothing more then a doll meant to please others.

Pissed him off.

So this "date" of Sekyung's was a disaster in Minho's mind. He didn't like him any more then he did when they first started dating. He might've even liked him less.

"Here, takoyaki," Sekyung pressed it towards him and Minho took it with a small noise of thanks. Sekyung sat down next to him on one of the open benches overlooking the chaos with some hot canned coffee in hand.

Minho let him be, digging into his takoyaki with a content sigh. It had been awhile since he had some and it was probably the only reason he was looking forward to this whole thing.

But as he stuffed his face, he couldn't help but look over at Sekyung who was being uncharacteristically quiet. He wasn't looking at Minho but out at the booths lined up outside with the usual smile on his face as he sipped his coffee slowly. He really did have a nice face. His body was probably the same, damn bastard. Minho was so jealous. Guys like him always had it easy.

"I hate that smile," Minho muffled behind all the food in his mouth."Are you even enjoying this?"

Sekyung turned to him, eyebrow quirking up."Normally I would hate it but with you it's much more bearable. Plus, seeing you complain about how poorly done and boring all the booths are is funny."

"Well you don't look like you're having fun..."

"Ah, is it my face?" Sekyung rubbed his smiling mouth."We're at school so I try to keep a smile on, but I can see how that can be a bit deceiving. Would you rather my real one? I've been told I look too cocky when I use it, so I was sure you would hate it much more."

Minho's eyes twitched as the insufferable bastard continued boasting about himself like the prideful prick he was. He pushed a takoyaki into Sekyung's mouth who choked at the force. Minho snickered as he coughed it down.

"Do whatever the hell you want, but don't think I'll fall in love with a fake smile."

Sekyung's eyes watered and he gulped down his coffee to help the food go down smoother."I'll keep that in mind," he gasped, hunching over with a sigh."You're so cool, Minho."

Shocked by the sudden confession, Minho could only stutter and gape like a stupid fish. "Y-You...insufferable bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story takes place in Korea so schools are different from Japan but I'm used to school festivals and takoyaki so that's what I wrote.


	3. Chapter 3

Once the festival ended, Sekyung started acting like an actual boyfriend would. He met up with Minho during breaks, walked him home when he could, and sent him texts throughout the day. He even began getting good morning and goodnight texts. Minho didn't mind it but the texts could get annoying sometimes.

They hadn't gone on a date since then either which confused Minho, though he realized that Sekyung was busy most of the time and probably had a very tight schedule. It pissed him off.

Again, his phone buzzed and he knew exactly who was texting him.

"Really, Minho?" his mother scolded."No phones at the dinner table."

"He's probably just texting his boyfriend," his sister, Minha, egged on with a shove to his shoulder.

Minho instantly grew sour. He had forgotten to tell them about Hajun. God, he didn't even want to think about him anymore."We're not dating anymore," he said sternly and kept it at that.

His family all saw the look on his face and decided not to push it. They looked to each other, trying to think of who should say what first. His father decided it was his turn and put a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Not every romance is meant to end in happily ever after. There are plenty fish in the sea, don't worry."

"Y-Yeah!" Minha backed up."Dad's right!"

His phone went off again and Minho just wanted to scream. Why now of all times?!

"But who is that texting you?" his mother asked."They're persistent."

And now this?! Minho just couldn't catch a break with his nosy family."Just some guy who's been interested in me."

"Oh?" Minha jumped at the opportunity. What a leech."What's his name? How old is he? What does he look like?"

His family looked just as excited.

"His name's Jung Sekyung. He's a sunbae."

A pause and then his family went crazy."That's it??!! C'mon Minho, give us some more information!"

"Let me see a picture of him!!"

"And he's older than you??!!"

Minho sighed, not knowing what he was thinking by telling his family all this. Instead of answering their rapid questions, he just went back to calmly eating his food until they settled down.

His mom was the last to comment."Well, at least respond to the boy. And tell him he's welcome for dinner."

"Mom," Minho glared back, accepting his fate and looking down to check his phone. Sure enough, there were two texts from Sekyung waiting for him.

**4 mins ago: Are u busy right now?**

**1 min ago: I met Hajun**

"WHAT?!" Minho jumped up from his chair, staring down the text with disbelief.

"What's wrong?" his father asked.

"I..." Minho gripped his phone in his hand."I need to go."

His parents gave one another an understanding look."Go ahead. But don't be back too late!"

Minho practically ran out the door after putting on a jacket and shoes. He quickly sent Sekyung a text asking where he was and started speed walking to the only place he had ever known Sekyung to be: school.

———

He wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting but seeing Sekyung casually hanging out on one of the tables outside a coffee shop without a care in the world was not it. He was still in his school uniform, school bag set down next to him, and a drink placed on the table in front of him.

Minho was pissed."What the hell are you doing? I thought you said you met Hajun?"

Sekyung smiled. His cockier one."I did."

"Then why are you—!" Minho stopped there, not sure what he wanted to say.

"Come sit down, you look winded." Sekyung pulled out the chair next to him."You didn't have to race over here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah, but you said you met Hajun," Minho seethed, pushing the chair back."I thought he might have done something..."

"I don't know what you were thinking, but we only talked. He cursed me out and then gave me this." Sekyung turned his face to the side so Minho could see. The side of his face was red with the clear marks of a handprint.

"You deserved it."

Sekyung laughed."Probably."

Minho sighed at how casual he was about all this. He sat on the table and grasp Sekyung's chin, startling him, and turned his face to the side to get a better view of the mark."You're still a bastard, Sekyung, but we're dating. If you even think about cheating on me, I'll beat the shit out of you."

"After all I've done to get you to like me, that would be impossible." Sekyung smirked up at him and for once Minho felt his heart begin to beat out of control.

He dropped his hand, getting up."I'm going home. You interrupted dinner."

"Alright," Sekyung said, though he sounded sad."I'll see you tomorrow at school. Have a good rest of the night."

That just sounded far to pathetic to Minho. He couldn't bare it. Slowly, he turned around."Wanna come with?"

Sekyung looked shocked, more than he ever had around Minho. It was refreshing to finally catch him off guard. He would definitely need to do so more often.

"...Are you sure?"

"It's fine," Minho said, this time kinda wanting him to come. Who knows when he would get the chance to catch him outside of school again?"Don't be a wimp and come. My family wont mind." In fact, they'll be ecstatic.

"Alright." Sekyung got up, grabbing his school bag and throwing the rest of his drink away."I'll come."

———

Minho tried to be quiet about coming back into his home since he knew his family was done eating, but of course they were already waiting for him in the living room trying to act casual. They were just watching television but Minho could see their eyes snap to him in an instant. Leeches.

"Welcome back," his mom greeted, trying to be smooth.

"Yeah, I'm back," Minho droned, waiting patiently for what was to come.

"And who's this?' she continued, getting up to come greet Sekyung. Behind her, his father and Minha stood up as well."One of Minho's friends? I've never met you before."

"Hello, I'm Jung Sekyung. Minho's..." He looked over at Minho and he sent him a scathing look back."...Sunbae?"

"Oh, yes, Minho's Sunbae!" His mom greeted and Sekyung gave her one of his award winning smiles back. He swore his whole family swooned at the sight of it."It's so good to meet you!"

His father came up beside her."Minho told us all about you!"

"He said you were interested in him," Minha clarified."Is that romantically or..."

"Is this for me?" Minho butted in, glaring at all of them. He stood before a bunch of wrapped dishes which were placed where he usually sat.

"Yes, they're your leftovers," his dad said."Eat them while they're still hot."

"Are you hungry, Sekyung? Would you like something to eat?" his mother asked him.

"I couldn't impose..."

"Nonsense! We have some leftovers in the fridge I can heat up for you!"

"Alright then." Sekyung smiled and his whole family swooned again."I haven't eaten since lunch anyways. As you can see, I haven't made it home yet." He motioned to his school uniform.

His mother rushed off to heat up some food for him, sister walking over and giving him the full look. She looked over at Minho and smirked. He flipped her off and she stuck out her tongue.

"My brother can be a bit of an asshole sometimes, but treat him well," she said.

"I will." Sekyung smiled back and it was honestly like a pest repellent.

She grinned and bolted off back into her room. His father continued to watch television on the couch and Minho sat down to begin eating his food. He watched Sekyung to make sure he didn't do anything out of hand.

"Can I help you with anything?" he asked his mom, standing at the edge of the kitchen.

She shushed him off."It's fine, don't worry. Just sit down."

Sekyung conceded, sitting down across from Minho. The food was done heating up in record time and his mom set it down in front of Sekyung like some server at a restaurant.

"We'll be going now, so enjoy yourselves," she said with a smile, grabbing her husband who hastily turned off the television and rushed off to leave them alone.

"I didn't even get the chance to thank them..." Sekyung sighed, beginning to dig in.

"You're so two-faced," Minho grumbled into his food."Just smile naturally."

"I just want to make a good impression, especially if I'll see them in the future," Sekyung commented, then looking away from his food and over at Minho."And you keep talking about my 'natural smile'. I thought you didn't like when I acted cocky?"

"I don't." Minho looked off."But that day when we started dating, you gave me a different smile. It wasn't that cocky one or the fake one you're always using. It was different."

"Well, maybe you should try and bring it out again, since I obviously don't know how to." He gave Minho his cocky smile, elbow on the table with his face resting in the palm of his hand. Minho was again reminded of how good looking he was.

"I wouldn't know how to."

"Maybe show me a funny video or..."

They continued talking and that night, Minho had learned more about Sekyung than he ever had the whole time they had been dating. His likes, dislikes, future plans, everything. Minho had originally only thought of Sekyung as an existence blocking him off from being with Hajun and then as someone who just wanted to see his love fail.

Never had he considered Sekyung outside of his bastard, playboy self but now, experiencing it for the first time, it was like he was able to really touch him and not just walk right through him. Like Sekyung was now a real human being who had simple problems like sleeping in too late and not eating enough outside of his picture perfect school persona. He felt closer to Sekyung and a bit superior compared to everyone else at school that only saw the outside of him. It was enlightening.

"Well, it's getting late so I should get home," Sekyung commented, taking a glance at his phone to check the time.

"Oh, right." Minho blinked, realizing that it was almost completely pitch black."I'll get the dishes. You should go before it gets too dark."

"Okay." Sekyung nodded, heading to the door to put on his shoes and grab his school bag."Thanks, Minho."

"Yeah," he nodded from his spot leaning against the arch of the hall.

Sekyung stood up."Well, I'll text you when I get home in case you worried," he teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Minho waved off and Sekyung turned to leave but Minho just couldn't let him go yet."Hey, Sekyung?" He turned back around."Today was fun. I'm glad you came over."

Sekyung smiled."Anytime!"

Ah, there is was.


	4. Chapter 4

"You just don't understand, man!" Taeyoon, Minho's friend, practically cried out."She's just got something about her!"

"She's a porn actress," Minho droned."What's more to say?"

"There's plenty!" Taeyoon threw a finger towards him."Her beauty, for one, is unmatched!"

"She's just your type..." Minho mumbled off.

"And she's not yours?!" Taeyoon exclaimed, but then stopped himself. A sleazy smiled crossed his face."Right, I forgot. You like the cute, softer type like Hajun."

Minho scowled at the mention of him."Shut up."

But that did make him think. Sekyung was almost the exact opposite of Hajun. Other than the fact that they both wore glasses, there was no connection. Sekyung was much larger, masculine, and sharper than Hajun. He could never compare them even if he wanted to.

What he liked about Hajun certainly wasn't what he was looking at, or looking for, in Sekyung. Maybe he just had a large strike range.

"Oh, but then I've heard some rumors regarding you and that Sunbae who was with Hajun before."

So rumors about that kiss had started spreading...

"Looks like he's just moving from person to person. He sounds like a playboy, Minho, I'd be careful. He may just eat you up..." Taeyoon teased.

Even though Minho knew he was joking around, it still made him mad from some strange reason. Was it because he was insulting Sekyung? Did he really begin to care about him? It looked like Sekyung might actually be doing his job.

"Leave it alone, Taeyoon," Minho growled back.

Taeyoon looked shocked by his response, but then he had that damn look in his eye again."Don't tell me...you're actually dating? Did he eat you up already, Minho? Oh, my poor boy!"

Minho felt the urge to blush. "Eat him up"? God, every time they kissed it felt like that.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Minho asked, dark look in his eyes. He raised a fist, ready to beat the life out of Taeyoon.

"Ah, no! No!" Taeyoon put his hands up in surrender."I'm just messing! I promise!"

"You better be, you punk!" Minho went to grab him but stopped when a voice interrupted them.

"Minho!" Sekyung shouted from the doorway, prize winning smile on his face as he waved at him.

"Sekyung..." Minho dropped Taeyoon, walking over to him to see what was going on."What's up?" He looked happier today and the mark on his cheek seemed to have finally faded.

"Ah, well..." His face suddenly grew somber."I have to study for college entrance exams so I just wanted to let you know I won't be able to walk home with you for awhile. We probably won't have much time to meet up for the next couple weeks."

Minho's eyes widened. He had forgotten that Sekyung was older than him."Ah, right, that's fine."

Sekyung smiled, wrapping his hand around the back of Minho's neck. He moved it upwards to thread through his hair."You can text or call me if you're lonely."

Minho took his hand away."I won't be lonely, so you don't have to worry."

"Alright." Sekyung let himself step back."Then I'll see you later."

Minho watched him go, something inside him growing cold. He felt like he let him go too soon. He should've said or done something that didn't make Sekyung leave so dejectedly.

It would probably be weeks until they saw each other again. He really should've done something.

Maybe he would text him later after all.

———

The first week without Sekyung just felt off. He had become used to his presence so not having him around was like he had just shifted some things around in his room and forgot where everything was. School life went on as usual and rumors about the two of them came and passed. They weren't around each other so no one had anything to say on the matter which meant the same for him and Hajun.

Minho found that he had stopped really thinking about Hajun ever since that day Sekyung came to his house. His presence was only reminded when somebody brought him up but otherwise Minho's mind was occupied with Sekyung.

Their conversation at his house had not been enough. Minho wanted to know even more about Sekyung. He wanted to integrate him into his life and didn't mind when his family brought him up, only irritated by the fact that they were so nosy. Most of all, he wanted to see Sekyung smile again.

That genuine, bright smile on his face had only been something Minho was able to witness on two occasions and both times he was blown back by how amazingly beautiful it was. If people swooned at his fake smile, then they would probably die when they saw his real one. But Minho wouldn't let them see it. He didn't want to give anybody else the satisfaction of bringing out that smile but him.

Had he become a bit possessive? Had their separation made him go crazy?

After two weeks, he certainly felt like he was breaking down. Once they neared the end of the third week, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer. His parents kept looking at him all concerned-like and at school he could barely pay attention, just wondering where Sekyung was, what he was doing, and if he was okay.

He had been called out by almost all his teachers and his friends joked around, saying he was lovesick. Minho couldn't think of a better word to describe how he was feeling.

It was the last thing he wanted to admit, but he missed Sekyung. He was, undoubtedly, lovesick.

So, when the morning came that he knew Sekyung would begin testing, he decided to finally text him.

**Minho: Good luck, text me when your done**

Sekyung responded seconds later.

**Sekyung: Thank you^^**

———

Sekyung let out a loud yawn, weight of all his studying finally hitting him in full force. His brain was fried and his body was just as worn. All he wanted to do was lie on his bed and not wake up for a week.

Still, he remembered Minho asking him to text him once he got out and begrudgingly pulled out his phone. His text that morning had revitalized his spirits which had grown gloomy and weary each night at the impeding threat of where his future lied.

Things had been going well with the other and Sekyung felt like Minho had begun to open up to him. He even brought him over to his house and it sounded like he talked about him in front of his family. Sekyung was just pleased that Minho was even thinking about him at all and not just wrapped around Hajun. Technically he didn't have any competition, since he was already Minho's boyfriend, but he felt like he did.

Beginning to text Minho, he stopped when he heard a voice calling out to him. It was faint, but it was surely his name, so he looked up to see who it was.

Standing at the entrance was Minho, waving a hand at him and calling out to him. Sekyung's eyes widened and warmth blossomed throughout his whole body at the sight of him.

Without wasting a beat, he jogged over to him with a smile."Minho!" he greeted, not able to hold himself back from wrapping his arms around him."I missed you!"

Minho didn't even hesitate in recuperating the hug, making Sekyung's smile grow. They stayed like that for a few seconds and Sekyung knew to pull back before he got too comfortable. He knew that if he rested for even a second, he would completely shut down.

"Why are you here?" Sekyung asked."I didn't even tell you when I got out."

"Ah, someone told me, so I decided to stop by," Minho explained, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed nervous for some reason.

"Hm..." Sekyung smirked. His Minho had come all the way out here for him? He was so pleased.

"You looked tired as hell," Minho commented."You smart kids always overwork yourselves. You almost look like a skeleton."

"Ah..." Sekyung put a hand over his mouth. He probably didn't look the most attractive right now. He hadn't bothered with his appearance for the past week as the stress of exams made him forget to look pretty.

"My house or yours?" Minho asked.

"Eh?" Sekyung blinked at him, dirty thoughts entering his mind."For what?"

"To take a break, you pervert."

It seemed Minho had seen right through him.

"Yours," Sekyung spoke without hesitation.

Minho nodded, grabbing Sekyung by the hand and pulling him along down the street. Sekyung kept pace with him and their hands stayed linked together even as the street grew busier.

It looked like Minho was taking initiative, which made Sekyung happy. It was like they really were dating and not just in this sort of trial period like they have been. And looking at Minho's face, he didn't look repulsed or put off like he sometimes did with Sekyung. Maybe he had made more progress than he thought.

Reaching Minho's house, Sekyung politely stepped inside and corrected his persona in preparation of greeting his family. A smile was placed on his tired face and he hoped the greeting wouldn't last too long. Minho's family was interesting and it was funny to watch them interact, but he was too tired to deal with their energy at the moment.

Minho didn't even bother looking around, pulling Sekyung right upstairs towards his room which he was thankful for. It looked like either his family was gone or knew better than to be nosy because no one came to greet them.

Entering Minho's room, Sekyung scanned every inch and tried to memorize it. He pictured Minho sitting at his desk and laying on his bed, warmly accepting the images and easily growing comfortable in the place.

Minho pushed him towards his bed."Lay down," he said.

"Are you sure?" Sekyung looked over at him with a smirk on his face."I might get strange thoughts."

Minho glared back at him, harshly shoving him down."Just lay down! You need the rest!"

Sekyung accepted with a sigh, taking off his glasses and cozying himself on top of Minho's covers. He breathed in his scent. It smelled good, as usual, and he found himself growing tired already. It was like the bed was sucking him in and refusing to let him leave. How long had it been since he had gotten more than four hours of sleep?

"I'll go get some drinks and snacks," Minho said."Do you want coffee?"

"No, I don't need anything more caffeinated," Sekyung grumbled uncharacteristically.

Minho grinned at the sight."Thought so."

He left and Sekyung was left alone. He wondered if this was what it was like to be in a real relationship. He had never dated someone he liked so he wondered if he was doing okay. He had talked big about getting Minho to fall in love with him, but he couldn't even send him a text without sounding like an asshole. Thankfully, Minho had come to understand that most of the time he was talking genuinely and just had a twisted personality.

His delinquent traits always seemed to want to show themselves in front of Minho. It was rough, convincing someone to fall in love with you.

He vaguely heard Minho reenter the room but was only half-conscious and couldn't react even if he wanted to. His body simply refused to budge.

He felt Minho's presence looming over him and wondered what he would do. Maybe he would slap him awake? He probably would.

Image Sekyung's surprise when Minho leaned down and actually kissed him. It was a chaste contact that lit up Sekyung's whole body, spurring him to life. Never had be expected Minho to kiss him. It was like a dream.

Minho didn't seem too surprised when Sekyung shot up, shocked look on his face as he stared at him."Minho, that was..."

"As much as I hate to admit defeat, I missed you when you were gone," Minho spoke, furthering Sekyung's shock."Thinking about you with other people pisses me off and kissing you feels good. Seeing you here, in my room, on my bed, makes me incredibly nervous but also incredibly happy."

Minho then grinned at him."But of course it would, we're boyfriends, after all."

Sekyung could barely breathe, bright smile filling his face."You just realized?"

Minho huffed, smile never once leaving his face even as he leaned down to seal their lips once more."Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
